


the calm before crescendo [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: Alternate title: 5 times Shane Madej was flustered by Ryan Bergara, and 1 time he finally did something about it.





	the calm before crescendo [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the calm before crescendo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696724) by [abovetheruins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovetheruins/pseuds/abovetheruins). 



> Runs 39:55. Cover art & podbook compiled by me.
> 
>  **WARNING:** this was recorded in a car while on a roadtrip, and it's only very lightly edited, because I can only do so much to get rid of snack package crinkling and traffic and road noises, so the audio quality on this is pretty terrible. My apologies! (Also it contains at least one place where forzandopod cracked the fuck up, which caused ME to crack up, but I'm not actually sorry for that ;P)
> 
> ALSO I pronounce Shane’s last name wrong, which I knew I was doing at the time but was too lazy to go look up while in the car lol. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**MP3 [18.3MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/the%20calm%20before%20crescendo.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [19.5MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/the%20calm%20before%20crescendo.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I AM IN THIS FANDOM NOW!!! I'm def feeling that New Fandom High, it's gr8, aw yeahhhhhhh. Forzandopod & I decided to go to Wiscon last week just for Friday so we could go to the Vid Party, and it's about a four hour drive. Like the DELIGHTFULLY fandom-suggestible roommate she is, I have of course dragged forzandopod into this fandom with me, and since she was driving, we decided to pass some time by me reading some BFU fic to her. I'd brought my mic with—which resulted in another BFU fic also getting recorded that night, final multivoice result forthcoming in the near-ish future—so I figured, why not record it? The audio quality is truly FAR below my usual quality standards, but I am BUSY BUSY BUSY rn, so this was the only way I had time to really podfic, and background noise-y podfic is better than no podfic, right? I hope, at least /o\
> 
> PLZ COME YELL ABOUT THIS FANDOM WITH ME ON TWITTER (@bessyboo)


End file.
